Talk:Luca Gurino
Luca Dead?? I think the section, and any other references, regarding the "Death" of Luca Gurino should be removed. There is no confirmation within the game that he actually dies and there are at least 2 incidents that, IMHO, point quite strongly to his survival: 1) When Vito and Balls have defeated Luca and return to Beans, Beans says something along the lines of "You...you're NOT dead..." The way the line is delivered it implies that Beans fully expected the two of them to perish and is quite perturbed, rather than relieved, that they did not. An odd attitude for someone whom they had just "rescued". Vito then makes yet another poor decision (he is such an idiot) and leaves Beans and Balls alone together with Luca before the deed is done and verified. 2) After getting beat up by Vinci's men and escaping, when Vito and Joe arrive at el Greco's, el Greco reports that "One of your boys is already here" and goes on to explain how it is Tony Balls, who will likely never walk again. Put these two seemingly unrelated facts together and I believe that Beans will eventually be revealed to be a turncoat who helped Luca defeat Balls and escape. Not dead in the slightest. I predict Luca will be a major antagonist in the next game, cause he's gonna be pissed! (I've looked around a bit and found no reference to this theory anywhere but I can't be the first to have noticed these things.) Theories aside, as I said at the beginning, there is NO confirmation of his demise and I feel Wiki information should be based on verifiable facts, not "well that's what they wanted us to believe" or even "well that's what the character believes". There appear to be no footnotes or references so I don't know where this information is supposedly drawn from. 03:19, July 16, 2011 (UTC) :He was suprised thay they managed to survive because they were outnumbered, he didn't think they would make it, thats understandable. And you think that after been tortured by Luca and after Luca killed his friend, Tony is going to let him live and in fact join him and the Clemente's? thats just ridiculous. Luca died, I'll try and find some confirmation about that from 2k but I doubt they really felt the need to confirm this as they probably didn't think anyone would question it. Tom Talk 11:40, July 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes, the words themselves are understandable, but the delivery is WAY off. The voice acting in this game is nothing short of stellar, I encourage you to replay this event and listen very carefully to the tone in which these words are delivered. There is no relief in Beans' voice, there is only shock and dismay followed by a strange satisfied tone and expression when Vito decides to leave Balls alone with Beans and Luca. If Tony Balls, as you do, firmly believed that Beans was an ally (Beans' supposed "beating" could easily have been a sham to cover up his defection) it would be a simple thing for Beans to wait until Balls was preoccupied with Luca, perhaps when his back is turned, and bonk him over head with a heavy object or simply shoot him with any of the guns conveniently laying around after that last firefight, thereby allowing Luca to suddenly get the upper hand and prevail. Also pay close attention to the other dialogue at this point. It is emphasised that Vito was supposed to finish Luca personnally. This is done to foreshadow one more poor decision (Vito really is unfathomably dense) that this will be shown to be in retrospect, once the true outcome is revealed. Clearly Tony does not join Clemente as you suggest above, he gets crippled in the subsequent struggle! How else do you explain el Greco's later reference to Tony being incapacitated? Simply a coincidence and the product of some completely unrelated, unmentioned action? The writers could have used any of the minor supporting characters for this seemingly throw-away dialogue. Why else would they choose Tony Balls? It's because Beans' interference allows Luca to get the upper hand, who then proceeds to cripple (not hire) Tony before escaping to freedom. Why Luca didn't simply kill him is a curious question though...perhaps he was interrupted before finishing the job, which would also explain how Tony gets to el Greco's. I think 2K hasn't "felt the need to confirm this" because it was/is intended to be a big surprise and a major plot point in the next game. Time will tell. 17:17, July 16, 2011 (UTC) :::I can't be bothered arguing with you but there is one major flaw in your theory, Balls and Beans takes place on May 6th, Stairway to Heaven takes place on September 25th, are you suggesting after been paralyzed by Luca it took him nearly 5 months to get to El Greco's for help? Balls was obviously injured doing work for Falcone, presumably during the war with the Triads which left him paralyzed. Also Beans sounded that way when he said that and after he said that because he obviously wanted revenge on Luca, why would Luca have to kidnap and turture him in order to get info on Falcone from him if Beans was already with Luca? Tom Talk 17:49, July 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::Well you got me there. I admit I never really paid much attention to the dates of each chapter and that certainly unravels my ball of string. Thank you for allowing this to be a civilised discussion rather than descending to immediate flamery. 01:26, July 17, 2011 (UTC)